1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooling beverage containers and more specifically to a cooler for beverage containers, which includes a unique structure for cooling beverage containers.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,558 to Woog discloses a combination carrier and cooler for beverage containers. U.S. Pat. No. D474,686 to Woog discloses a beverage container carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,802 to Woog discloses a beverage carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,034 to Woog discloses a carrier. However, the previously recited patents fail to disclose a cooler lid and a cooler container molded from an insulating material. The cooler container and cooler lid each include half beverage container openings for retaining a perimeter of at least two beverage containers. The half beverage container openings are formed, such that at least two opposing beverage containers are retained in a V-configuration relative to each other. The beverage containers mimic a piston in a V-type engine.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a cooler for beverage containers, which includes a cooler container and cooler lid each having semi-circular slots for retaining a perimeter of at least two beverage containers; and the semi-circular slots formed, such that at least two opposing beverage containers are retained in a V-configuration relative to each other.